


Queer

by SinisterMind



Series: QueerSOS [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Agender, Aromantic, Asexual, Bisexual, F/M, Gay, Gender, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexuality, Transgender, just queer in general k, lgbtqia, queer, queersos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMind/pseuds/SinisterMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because literally it's all gay so i want to include the other sexualities and genders on the spectrum bc yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little glossary for what would be included in the series.  
> none of the one shots will connect with each other  
> each one discussing a particular term  
> also this isn't everything on the list of sexualities and genders and stuff

androgynous: elements of both maculinity and femininity 

aromantic: little or no romantic attraction

Asexual: little or no sexual desire

bigender: fluctuates between man and woman

bicurious: curiosity about having attraction to people of the same gender/sex 

bisexual: a person emotionally, physically, and/or sexually attracted to male/men and females/women

cisgender: a person whose gender identity and biological sex assigned at birth align

cross dresser: someone who wears clothes of another gender/sex.

demisexual: an individual who does not experience sexual attraction unless they have formed a strong emotional connection with another individual. Often within a romantic relationship.

drag king: someone who performs masculinity theatrically.

drag queen: someone who performs femininity theatrically.

gay: term used to describe individuals who are primarily emotionally, physically, and/or sexually attracted to members of the same sex and/or gender.

genderfluid: gender fluid is a gender identity best described as a dynamic mix of boy and girl.

gender non conforming: someone whose gender presentation, whether by nature or by choice, does not align in a predicted fashion with gender-based expectations.

genderqueer: a gender identity label often used by people who do not identify with the binary of man/woman; or as an umbrella term for many gender non-conforming or non-binary identities (e.g., agender, bigender, genderfluid).

homosexuality: used to describe a person primarily emotionally, physically, and/or sexually attracted to members of the same sex/gender

intersex: someone whose combination of chromosomes, gonads, hormones, internal sex organs, and genitals differs from the two expected patterns of male or female. In the medical care of infants the initialism DSD (“Differing/Disorders of Sex Development”). Formerly known as hermaphrodite (or hermaphroditic), but these terms are now considered outdated and derogatory.

lesbian: a term used to describe women attracted romantically, erotically, and/or emotionally to other women.

pansexual: a person who experiences sexual, romantic, physical, and/or spiritual attraction for members of all gender identities/expressions

polyamory: refers to the practice of, desire to, or orientation towards having ethically, honest, consensually non-monogamous relationships

skoliosexual: attracted to genderqueer and transsexual people and expressions (people who don’t identify as cisgender)

agender: no gender

transgender: A person who lives as a member of a gender other than that expected based on sex assigned at birth. (also an umbrella term to anything that isn't cisgender)


End file.
